Seven Brides for Seven Doctors
by elisesdean
Summary: In 1924 Remy Beauregard Hadley, aka Beau, falls in love with the new cook, Ally, her brother House brought back to their farm. After Ally learns Beau is actually a girl, will she still end up falling for her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this is far out there. This is a concept I got from reading and spinning and pondering and thinking about one of my favorite stories, my beloved 1910 by ****Anonymousow****. It's a western type story and that's about the only similarity. I've mixed two very important stories..at least they are important to me: Seven Brides for Seven Brothers and Fried Green Tomatoes..so anyways, like I said, I'm trying western, but it takes place in the mid to late 20s so…technology is well underway…Well, here you go.**

It was 1924. House had his new harvester truck…at least that's what they called it…It worked good for him and his brothers and Beau. They were able to fit the truck full of crops, and he had his mind set on selling them then getting him and his brothers and Beau a cook and maid. They needed one, him and his brothers and Beau. They acted like a bunch of pigs rollin' around in their own poopie.

He pulled up to the store in the small town he generally liked to do business with. You see, there were three towns 'bout the same distance from the farm House, his brothers and Beau had. They liked doing business with all three, but they was differ't kinds of business if you know what I mean. They had their regular buy and sell and trade town (the one House was headed to), they had their town that they were banned from…they got too rowdy a few nights in a row, but could House help that? No. And they had the newest town that they visited for beer, and other…acts that they enjoyed..such as the female form.

But that's all besides the point…House liked to let his mind wander when he went to the town. He let his mind think about how he had such a differ't life growin' up then anybody else…that's why he was the way he was..the way he and his brothers and Beau was, that is. See, his momma couldn't turn away a youngin' in need…that's how come he gots so many brothers..and Beau. He was the only one that actually came out of his momma's belly, the rest were just God's gifts to the family. It was him, Wilson, Taub, Foreman, Chase, Kutner..and Beau. Technically those was their last names—for the most part—but that's just what they called each other…House's momma said that that way, they still remember their family names and where they come from.

As House parked to the side of the long town road next to the store, he caught a whiff of something spectacular. His stomach began growlin', but he had business to do first. He walked into the store, and greeted the storeowners.

"Howdy." He tipped his hat to show that while he didn't look it, he did have some manners…he was a backwoodsman, and he looked the part. His beard was full and thick.

"Hidy. What can I do you fer?" The male owner of the store asked.

"Well, I was wanting to sell or trade…how much do you suppose fer my whole truck load?" He asked, gesturing outside the store.

"Oh, I don't know, Ida? What would you say?" He looked over to his wife.

"Ten, maybe?" She said as she peaked outside.

"Ten a pound." The gentlemen said.

"Alright, well, in that case I'll take three of those, two of those and seven of these…that oughta leave me enough to get me and my brothers a cook." He said confidently as he clapped his hands together.

"Wha'do ya mean, feller?" The elderly man asked.

"I mean, I'm tired of eatin' food that tastes nothing like food…and my brothers and I have decided we needs us a cook." He tipped his hat after exchanging the crops for the supplies and money, then left.

"No woman is ever gonna say 'yes' to a scroungy backwoodsman like yerself! Besides, most of these women are spoken fer and their fellers wouldn't hear of such things." Ida said, defending her town's vulnerable young women.

"But not all of them ma'am? See, maybe one of the young ladies not spoken fer, isn't spoken fer, fer a reason. Maybe one of the unspoken fer young ladies needs to exhaust all her options before settling down…Hell maybe one of the spoken fer ladies needs that…either way I came here to get me and my brothers a cook and I am not going back til I got one. I can't stand no more of their or my own cookin. Sooner or later, we're going to poison ourselves.." He tipped his hat and walked out of the door.

As House strolled along the city street, watching the new array of automobiles that were making a huge impact on city life, he smelt that wonderful food again. But, before he went to get food, he went to the barbershop, trimmed his beard good, and cut his hair. After deciding he looked decent enough to charm a young lady into comin' and cookin' for him and his brothers and Beau, he went over to the restaurant that seemed to have the most heavenly smells comin' from it.

He peaked to the backyard as he was on his way inside and saw a lovely little beauty working hard cleanin', cuttin', and grillin' meat, "Hey Ally! Come on! The patrons are getting' hungry! Hurry up will ya?"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ally..whoever that was finished up her grilling, then went inside.

House walked to the front door and sat down at a table alone after he was told to sit wherever. Soon, this little lady was comin' out with a clean apron, setting food in front of everyone, "Who had the ribs and mashed potatoes?" Two man raised their hands and they almost got into it, but Ally was having none of it, split them up and slapped them both on the cheeks, "And the chicken and vegetables?" She eyed House sitting by himself, but got through everyone else before she came over to him, "Hi Sugar, what can I getcha?" She asked.

"Whatever you got left…you seem to be workin' mighty hard…" He commented, "I saw ya back in the yard as I was comin' in."

Ally smiled, "Yes, well, I gotta pay my bills one way or another, and I'd rather make an honest dollar than…what men tell me I could be doin'." She gave him a coy smile.

House nodded, "Well, is yer food good?" He asked.

"Does the crowd of folks not tell you the answer?" Her smile turned from coy to cocky.

House laughed heartily, "Okay, well, like I said, whatever you got left." House shrugged.

"Okay Sug, I'll be right back." Ally was quick as she came back with a full plate. She sat across from him, waiting for him to taste it. When his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he sighed a thankful sigh, she smirked, "So, what are you doin' round here? I don't think I've ever seen you before and this town is small…"

"Oh, I do trading with Ida and Frank, and I got hungry this trip, so I came over here. I also want to find me and my brothers a cook…we can't cook worth a damn." He took another bit of his food and swallowed, "You wouldn't be interested, would you?" He asked.

"What?" Ally asked astonished as she set her glass bottle of Coca-Cola down on the table.

"Well, from what I can see you're perfect. You can cook…which is the main portion of the job. You're strong, you can deal with rowdy men, you're a hard worker, and…this is just a bonus, but you're easy on the eyes." House gave her a charming smile.

Ally laughed at him, literally at him, "You think you're gonna charm me into comin' with you to cook for you and you're brothers? How many are you talking'?"

"Six." He said, "And I mean, you wouldn't just be cookin'. You could help around the farm also…we need as much help as we can get. And, as you said before, you would be makin' an honest buck. We'd pay you well and you could come into town whenever you need…"

Ally eyed him suspiciously. Just the night before she had been asking the high heavens for a new adventure, and here comes this man, giving her that very opportunity. "I have things that I'd like to take with me and we'd have to spend the rest of the day packing." She said.

"You'll do it?" He asked.

"You won't believe me but just last night I was asking for an adventure…I think this might be my opportunity, so yeah. I'll do it. But like I said, I want my things with me." She said.

"Alright." House nodded and stood up, leaving money on the table for his meal.

"Hey Vinney!" Ally called.

"What?" He was not the best boss…that was another reason Ally wanted to take this opportunity.

"I quit!" She threw her apron at him and she and House walked out of the diner. As they walked, Ally noticed his limp, "Are you okay?" She asked, looking at his legs.

"Me? I'm fine…I've always walked like this." He said.

She knit her brows, and shook her head, picking up that he wasn't gonna tell her anything beyond that. They went to her apartment and packed her up, then they set off for farmland USA.

They got to the main house, the house that she would be living in…there were seven small houses scattered around the main one. Each brother had made their own—with the others' help—because they all wanted their own space. Ally walked on the porch and looked around, "Wow, this is lovely. Where're these brothers I've heard so much about?"

"Hey! Hey Taub! Foreman! He did it! He brought us home a cook!" Wilson yelled as he ran over to the main house. Soon every brother was there to see this new addition to their patchwork-ed family.

House looked around to make sure everyone was there before he did introductions, "Okay. Okay!" He settled them all down and pulled Chase from his creeper-close position next to her, "This is Chase please mind him, he's the idiot of the bunch. This is Foreman, Taub, Wilson, Kutner and this…" he grabbed the scrawniest of the bunch and shook his shoulders, showing that this small runt was his favorite, "This is Beau." He said as he ruffled his short hair.

"Get off me, House!" He was still a teenager. It didn't sound like his voice had dropped, "Ma'am." He gave Ally a quirky yet completely captivating and charming smile as he stuck his hand out to introduce himself.

Ally smiled, "Beau." When she looked in his eyes, she was completely taken over. She probably wasn't that much older than him, she was nineteen and had been on her own for three years, she had to grow up faster than most kids, but she could definitely see herself falling for this kid.

"Okay, we's got some unpackin' to do, so let's do it." House pointed to the truck.

The brothers all helped Ally; she really didn't have to do a thing, "My goodness you all are so nice…" She said, "Your brother spoke as though I should be scared."

"Well, our Momma taught us some on treating ladies…like not to let her carry heavy things, but she died before we could really learn anything else." Foreman commented, "Where would you like this?" He asked, carrying the frame of her dresser.

After getting her all moved in, they set to their chores again. They needed to run the farm as smoothly as possible and the only way to do that was to do their chores everyday.

Ally set about making dinner, "Okay, dinner!" She yelled. A couple of the brothers heard her, but not everyone, so she began ringing the bell on the porch loudly. After everyone heard it, they pushed and shoved their way into the kitchen. "Holy…HEY!" She screamed getting their attention, "Y'all are not animals, and you will not eat like them, you hear me? You want a cook, fine, but I ain't gonna cook for y'all again until you learn to eat!" She said. They all looked at her questioningly, "Beau in't even here and we've yet to say grace. Here y'all are just plowing away at yer food like it's something you're plowin' in the field. Simmer down." She said, "Use the utensils I put out in front of you instead of yer hands, Kutner." She gave him a pointed stare.

"Sorry Miss Ally, it's just very, very good." He said sheepishly.

"Thank you." She touched his arm, "Now, let's say grace, and I guess Beau'll come when he's hungry." She looked at House who nodded, impressed with her take-charge attitude. The rest of the brothers snickered, "What?" She asked.

"Nothing Miss Ally." Foreman said with a grin on his face.

"Will you say grace then?" She asked the darkest brother.

"Yes'm." He nodded and bowed his head to say grace for the table.

After their rocky meal, Ally had enough leftovers for the youngest, still growing boy and wanted to make sure he ate before it got cold…not that she minded heating it up again, but it was best when it's warm the first time.

She asked brother Wilson where Beau might be and he said, "Prolly by the pond." And pointed the direction of the pond before going about his business.

Ally began walking the direction of the pond. She didn't see anything when she saw the pond, but she heard a splash. There was a few trees around the pond, so it was likely Beau was just out of her line of vision. As she neared the pond, coming in on fifty or so feet, she saw the most unexpected thing. Beau was naked. Beau was a woman! Beau was a naked woman! She had a light swell of her breasts and there was definitely no appendage where Ally's eyes regrettably, but automatically went…she couldn't help her curiosity…and she really couldn't not look at Beau. Seeing that Beau was a woman peaked her curiosity to its fullest. Curiosity killed the cat, and it was coming for her next.

She felt like she was violating Beau as she watched her swim around, and just as she was about to divert her eyes from the Greek goddess-like figure stretched and swimming around the clear pond in nothing but the buff, Beau saw her, "Miss Ally." She said with that charming smile she thought she could have fallen in love with earlier, but now obviously she couldn't. "What are you doing down here?" She asked as she walked out of the pond, unashamed of her feminine body. She shook her head back and forth to get the water to ring out so she could dry and put her clothes back on.

"I uh…umm." Ally turned around to avert her curious eyes completely from the younger woman, "I…wanted to find you and tell you that your dinner is getting cold. Everyone else has already ate, and yer plate is in the kitchen." Ally began walking back to the house she supposed she should call hers.

"Hey wait a minute!" Beau called after her. She had just finished putting her clothes back on, "You're actin' a little funny, is somethin' wrong? Did I do somethin'?"

"What?" Ally wasn't looking at her at all, "No nothing's wrong."

"Then how come you won't look at me?" Beau asked.

"You're a woman." Ally stated as she looked into those eyes that she thought earlier could have been magical, but now she didn't know what to think.

"You don't like to look at women? Ever?" She asked innocently and cocked her head.

"I guess not, no. At least I don't when I thought they were handsome young men until I saw them naked in a pond, no I don't like looking at those women." Ally averted her eyes.

"Oh Miss Ally, I'm sorry. I just 'ssumed that House'd've told ya. I'm not a brother…I'm a sister, technically. But see, they all call me brother cause I don't particularly like to be all girly. I don't like to wear girly clothes, I don't like to do girly things…I like to do man things. I like poker, I like drinkin', I like working alongside my brothers and I can't cook worth a damn just like them…" She shrugged, then scratched her still damp short hair. "My name's Remy Beauregard Hadley. They get my nickname from my middle name, cause Beau means boyfriend and I might as well be one of those instead of a girlfriend…" She shrugged.

"Oh…Well…I'm Allison Marie Cameron then." Ally was able to look at Beau now. "I like your name, Remy. Can I call you that?"

"Only when it's just us..the boys'll make a fuss about it…" She shrugged as she walked Ally back to the main house. She sat at the table and Allison gave her her dinner, "Thank you Miss Ally." She said, then took her knife and fork and used the utensils without being asked.

"You're welcome Remy." Allison said in a whisper as she made her way around the kitchen, cleaning here and there as Remy ate.

**AN: Well, there's chapter one, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy writing this…it really takes me to a different place! Anyways, I promise, I will try to write more naked Remy as per some requests, and, while I have an idea in my head, I am not sure when I'll be able to fit it in…so it will have to be in later chapters..not that I know how many chapters there are going to be… Oh, and I have no idea how flowers work or what can grow where and when…the flowers I mention in this one, I searched 'field flowers' in Google and a lovely website popped up, so…Anyways, here is my next installment.**

A few weeks later, Ally…Miss Allison Cameron, was sweeping around her house. She found these daily chores to be immensely boring, but she did them anyways because they kept her from being cornered from the many brothers..and Remy Beauregard Hadley.

She was still wrapping her head around that. She could not believe that this person that was so nice and sweet and cordial and..handsome, was a woman. Not only was she a woman, no, Remy Beauregard Hadley appeared interested in women…interested in her, and she did not know what to do. Especially with her own feelings for the other woman were so very confusing.

The blonde had just finished sweeping out her living room, when like clockwork, Chase came up the steps and into her home. "Hello Miss Ally." He said, his Southern drawl thick with flirtation.

"Afternoon Chase." Ally nodded at him.

"How're you this early evening?" He walked closer to her.

"I'm fine. And yourself?" She looked up from her small dust pile.

"Aww, I'm pertty good. Can't complain none. Dinner sure was good. What are we having for supper?" He still got closer.

Before she could respond or push him back, Wilson walked in, "Aw, come on Chase. She doesn't want your court'n so back off." He said jokingly…Chase didn't think it was so funny.

"And who does she want some court'n from? You?" He asked eyeing his brother, letting him know he was walking thin ice.

"Certainly me over you." Wilson said arrogantly.

"Boys, boys!" Ally said, "Please! To be completely honest, I don't want either of your court'n or your attempts to do so…I just want to do my job and worry about nothin' else…for now. Okay? If later on, my feelings change on the subject, you will be the first to know, alright?" Allison was showing the two men out of her house, "Now, if I'm not mistaken you two got chores…am I right?"

"Yes Miss Ally." They both hung their heads as they walked back down her porch stairs and off to finish their chores.

Ally could hear their brothers ragging on them for 'trying to get Miss Ally fer himself', a challenge all of the brothers had silently taken upon themselves, and no one was winning…unless Ally counted the one she feared the most…the one she probably wanted the most…the one she had been wondering if it were the adventure she had been waitin' for her whole life.

As Ally thought over again the one thought she had been thinking most since she met the younger women and the rest of the brothers, she plopped down on her porch rocker. She wasn't alone with her thoughts for too long. She looked out at the field to her left and saw the object of her overwhelmingly confused thoughts strutting through the field.

"Hi Miss Ally." Beau waved and grinned a rather sexy grin, if Ally dared admit it.

"Hi Beau…" Allison said. She didn't know who was around or not so she didn't dare call her by her given name.

"What's wrong Miss Ally," Beau asked as she knelt by the rocking chair keeping one arm behind her back, Ally was in and looked at her. She shook her short hair from her eyes and looked up into the grey ones she had already become so fond of…Ally could say the same of Remy's electric eyes also, "What's wrong? You seem bothered by something.." Beau put a hand over Ally's on the arm of the chair, and pulled the arm from behind her back, showing Ally the white-tipped, rich reddish magenta dahlia she had picked in a field of many, many different types of spring flowers she liked to go to and think.

Ally's eyes widened, "Oh, Beau." She said entranced with the flower as she took it, "This is beautiful, much like the cornflower from last week and the daffodil the week before."

"Mm…much like you." Beau said, she smirked as she stood up, the whole time gouging the blonde's reaction—a subtle gasp and an immediate snap of eye contact—to see if there was anything she was doing wrong. She grinned wide at the reaction she received, "Now, are you sure there's nothing wrong? I took the avoidance of my question as a 'no'…or a 'yes, and I don't wanta talk about it'…" Beau started to walk back in the direction of the other brothers.

"No, I'm..fine." The blonde woman sighed as she let the petals skim across her face, watching intently as Beau nodded and headed to God knows where with the rest of the bunch and finish their chores.

A couple more weeks passed, as did few more unnecessary flirtations from the many brothers including the eldest, and a couple more flowers from Remy. A lily of the valley and a gardenia were the weeks flowers. Ally asked where Remy went off to get all of these flowers, but Remy just shook her head and told her that she would take her there when she thought the time was right.

As it was, the time hadn't been right…yet. And one night at supper, as the many men tried to win her affection at the table, but failed miserably due to the fact that they were making fun of each other whilst trying to flirt. She rolled her eyes from her perch of the head of the table and looked over to Beau, who sat at the other end, her opposite no less. Beau just smirked and grinned as they ranted on at each other.

"Okay! Okay, enough!" Ally finally said as she stood up and placed her hands calmly on the tabletop. "All y'all are not fallin' in love with me. I am just the first thing that y'all have seen in a while that wears a skirt. There is a difference between lust and love, gentlemen." She said authoritatively.

"Huh?" and "What?" was heard from the men.

"Alright, now, I was gonna go to town tomorrow for the charity picnic by myself maybe possibly take Beau.., but I think you fellers should join me." They gave her mixed looks, "Tonight, I'm gonna teach you how to court a lady, and tomorrow y'all are gonna try it."

"We don't wanna go to no picnic Miss Ally." Foreman said, shaking his head, "'Sides, it's not like any woman'll come near me 'r Kutner…"

Allison gave him a look, "So, you say…I happen to know that quite a few women in town would go near you and Kutner both…" She gave them both a look, "Come now, everyone to the livin' room." She gestured for everyone to follow her.

"What are we doin' now?" House asked, whining almost.

"Well House, I'm glad you asked," Allison had a wicked grin on her face as she gestured for all of them to sit down. "We're gonna talk about courtin' a lady." She unintentionally looked over to Beau at this point, "Oh, y'all are goin' t'have so much fun." She clapped her hands together, "Courtin' sets your senses afire! You get all dressed up to go and see that one little lady that makes your heart flutter every time you see her…" She sighed, "Now, I know y'all love to go out huntin' and you love the stench that y'all seem to endlessly supply, but courtin'll change all of that…hopefully."

She looked at all of their reactions to her words, "Oh, come on! Y'all aren't even gonna give it a chance? You have to! Courtin' a lady is twice as hard as anything else you could possibly do…" She said surely. Then sighed again, as if remembering a suitor from a while before, "There's just a few things to remember. While you need to be honest with her, you cain't just slap her with honesty. You cannot be frank or brutal, but you must be honest. You absolutely cannot fight! You have to be above it, you have to let your lady's know that you could, if you so chose to fight, win, but your don't. You have to be well spoken, show your etiquette. You hear me?"

All of the men and Beau nodded a little regretfully, "Good, now that we got that out of the way…" She shook her head as she thought, "When you meet a girl, you gotta be polite and cordial, like your momma taught you. Treat any lady with respect like ya treated me when we first met..And after a nice conversation of getting' t'know each other, try to sidle up and squeeze her hand." She grinned, "Y'all'll know if you should continue courtin'..she'll probably give ya a bit of a small little smile. You can try to cuddle, but..if she's a lady, she'll more th'n likely move away." She looked at them and immediately said, "And that's when you know." She pointed at each and everyone one of them, "That's when you know that the game is afoot and you two are goin' down a long rode together…" She smirked.

All of the brothers were looking at each other, trying to fully understand everything she was saying, "Ah, what about pettin'?" Wilson asked timidly.

"And what if she ups and slaps our face?" Added Chase.

Ally grinned, "Just remember to turn your other cheek. Keep after her, she'll fall fer y'all soon enough. She's probably just testin' ya anyways." Then Ally looked at the rest of them, "As fer pettin'…" She shook her head unsure, "Maybe huggin' and a kiss Goodbye. You must be proper!" She stood up, "Now." She walked over to Beau, and stood her up. "Dancin'."

"DANCIN'?" All the brothers…and Beau yelled, or yelped out.

"Yes dancin'!" Allison rolled her eyes, "Honestly…" She shook her head and trailed off. "It impressed women when men know how to dance. It came from Paris, now watch." She took Beau's hand, stepped into her, then stepped away, hands in the air. Then she stepped in and passed Beau, turning, all the whilst keeping her hands in the air. "After this one, I'll teach y'all a new dance called the Charleston. That one's a lot of fun."

After a few scrupulous hours of dancing, she dismissed them, "Y'all, tomorrow, you need to be showered, dressed nice and ready to go at nine, you hear me?" She said as they all bounded out of her house.

"Yes'm." Foreman said for the rest of the brothers giving her a smile as they went to their houses.

Beau had stayed behind. She actually walked to the kitchen to help wash the supper plates. "Oh, Remy, thank ya, but this is my job, really…please I can take care of this." Ally said as she walked through the kitchen door.

"Alright, alright." Remy stepped back, "So…what exactly is happening at this picnic auction thing that I was going to go to with you?" She asked flirtatiously as she watched the more feminine female scrubbing the dishes with ease.

"Well, each single girl makes a basket of food, the men bid, not knowing—supposedly—who's basket is who's and then the two go on a picnic together…I just thought it'd be fun to go together." She shrugged.

"Yes, it would be fun to go together." Remy sighed out as she brushed by Allison, letting her hand linger over the blonde's shoulder, shoulder blade, spine and finally, daringly, atop the blonde's derriere. She immediately removed her hand, but that didn't stop Allison from gasping, that way she always seemed to be gasping around Remy.

The next day, Beau and the boys had dress their finest. All of them in dark jeans, clean boots and bright button-ups; each brother (Beau included) in a different color.

"Well, my, my…all of you clean up very nice." Ally said as she admired all of them, "Look at you, each of you shaved, side from the eldest…" She eyed House.

"It makes me look rugged and handsome," House said as he took Ally's hand and kissed it, "Don't you think?"

Ally grinned as she took her hand away, "Yes I do.." She shook her head, "Alright, let's go to town." She said as she made to grab her basket but was stopped.

"Oh, allow me." Beau said, getting 'ooooo's from her brothers, but after one look from her, they shut up. Beau walked Ally outside, to the passenger side of the truck, opened the door for her and helped he in. Then she gave her the picnic basket so that it would get covered in dust from the road. She followed all of her younger, older brothers and hopped onto the bed of the truck, as House got in to drive.

As they got into town, the passengers in the bed all began dusting themselves off after they hopped off. Beau went around to the passenger side, before any of the other brothers could do so, and helped Ally out.

Ally and Beau began walking through the center of the town, Ally having taken Beau's arm, grinning slightly. They walked over to register her basket, while the rest of the House family went about, looking for their own lady fairs.

"Well, I'll be damned! Miss Ally? Miss Ally Cameron is that you?" A man asked as he approached the two young women.

"Yes it is. Hello, Jay." Ally said with a small smile.

Jay walked over to them, taking Ally's other arm, "How have you been?" He kept all the attention on them.

"Fine Jay, and yourself?" Ally asked politely she took her arm from Beau's to try and free her other arm from the trap that was Jay.

"I've been lost without you. Ally, you have to come back to town, back to my life." He got down on his knee, begging.

"Jesus Christ," Beau said as she rolled her eyes.

"'Scuse me fella? You got a problem?" Jay asked as he stood up, deciding to prove his manhood by getting in the shorter 'man's' face.

Beau squinted at him; her nostrils flared. She wanted to punch him right in his face. "Naw sir." She sighed and sulked away from the man before her.

"Didn't think so." Jay squinted back at her and dramatically adjusted the lapels. "Now, Ally, come on. We need to catch up. You can leave your little boy here. He'll find something to play with to keep him occupied, I'm sure." He took Ally's arm and began pulling her away.

"But, I…no." Allison pulled her arm from Jay and walked the two steps back to Beau, "Now, I know you have more manners than you're showing, Jay. I was with Beau, and I'm going to stay with Beau. If you want me alone, you can bid on my basket, if you ever figure out which one it is…"

"But Ally!" Jay almost started whining.

"But nothin' Jay!" She took Beau's arm and began to walk away.

"Nice meetin' ya Jay." Beau winked cockily at the man she was being led away from.

"I'm sorry about that Remy…" Allison said as she leaned into the other woman.

"It's okay." Remy smiled at her. She loved it when Miss Allison Cameron used her real name. "You have a lot of..suitors here in town?"

"None as persistent or annoying as Jay, but I guess yes, I got a couple more…" Ally shrugged nonchalantly and skipped a couple steps ahead.

"Who?" Remy asked as she caught up to the blonde in no time, grabbing her hand, then just as fast as she grabbed, she let go. They both looked other ways then back at each other, "Who?" Remy asked again.

"You'll just have to find out." Ally said, her accent thick with flirtation. After this response, she squinted, replaying it in her head and turned to walk in front of the brunette again.

Remy didn't mind letting Ally walk in front of her. She simply watched the blonde stride, knowing it was the only thing she wanted to walk behind for the rest of her life.

As they walked, they found Taub talking with a young lady, "Miss Ally, Beau." Taub greeted, "This is Rachel." She said with a grin.

Ally and Beau both nodded, Beau gave a charming smile and acted her role, taking the woman's hand and kissing the top. This incident actually happened with each of the brothers. Kutner had met a Miss Sandy, Wilson met a Miss Amber, Foreman met Miss Stacy, Chase met a lovely woman named Cate, and House met a mesmerizing beauty named Lisa.

As the auction began, all of the women left to get up on stage so they could leave with their basket. All of the brother's women had described their baskets and what was inside, so each brother got the basket he wanted…there was a little bit of bidding wars, but everything turned out okay…except for Beau. But she knew what to do.

"Alrighty, for this second to last basket," said the auctioneer, "We'll start the bidding at 25. Do I hear a 25?" He asked.

Beau knew that this wasn't Allison's basket, so…to freak Jay out, making him believe it was Allison's, "25." She said coolly. Allison just gave her a look and she winked.

Jay took that as, 'Oh Beau, you're really doing this for me?' and an 'Of course' from the scrawny kid that for some reason won Ally's affection over him. "30."

Beau looked a little pissed, "35." She said in a deep voice.

"45!" Jay upped the anty.

"A dollar." Beau said boldly…this was about $12.64 now.

"Dollar fifty." Jay yelled.

"Seventy five." Remy brushed it off.

"two-fifty!" Jay yelled getting more and more angry.

"Seventy-five." Remy yelled again cockily.

"Five dollars!" Jay said, knowing he'd beaten Remy. (five dollars in 1924 is about $63.19 now)

Remy made a ring with her lips, "Can you top that youngin'?" The auctioneer asked. Remy shook her head and stepped back looking defeated. "Alright. Jay, yous got yerself a date with Daisy!" He said as he banged the gavel. Daisy was a lovely woman, very sweet and extremely gorgeous, but she was no Ally Cameron.

"WHAT?" Jay yelled. He had already jumped on stage to collect his prize.

The auctioneer just turned back to the crowd, "Alright, on to the final basket."

Beau and Ally looked at each other, "Five dollars and fifty cents." Beau said confidently, already walking to claim her prize.

The auctioneer just stared at her, his mouth slightly ajar, "Five-fifty goin' once. Twice." He banged his gavel again, "I thought you couldn't top five, Son." He grinned as he took Beau's money.

"I couldn't top five for that other basket, Sir." Beau grinned back, giving the older man a wink.

"You don't think my daughter's good enough?" He asked.

Beau, acting as if this comment didn't phase her, "I didn't say that, I just said that I couldn't afford her basket…but I can afford this'n. See, I'm tryin' t'court this young lady, but she keeps brushing me off." She pointed to Ally as she waited at the end of the stage.

"Ah," The old man chuckled a big belly laugh, "That's just how you know they're the right ones." He clapped Beau on the shoulder and walked with her off the stage to Ally, "Miss Ally." He shook her hand, "Lovely as always." He grinned as he let go. Then as he began walking away from the two, "You know…I wouldn't let this'n git away. He seems like the perfect one fer you…" Then the auctioneer waved as he made his way around to the other stage that was set up.

"That was very sneaky what you did.." Ally said after they had looked awkwardly at each other and finally Beau stuck her arm out so they could walk to a clearing and eat their picnic.

"Not sneaky…smart." Beau replied, "Since I wa'n't allowed to rough'im up, I had to think of another way to take'im down…and the opportunity presented itself." Beau shrugged.

Ally pointed at Beau, "Sneaky!"

This caused Beau to laugh, showing Ally her brilliant smile. She lay down on her side and looked up at the blonde as they ate their food. _I love you._ She thought as she watched Ally retreat into her shell as she always did whenever Beau stared at her.

"Thank you for not…roughin'im up." Ally said in a way that made fun of Beau.

"What you don't think I couldn't take a guy like him?" Beau asked.

"He has like six inches on you and he's probably twice your weight!" Ally said.

"He ain't either. I could eat men like him for breakfast…he's all civilized. He's a suit and tie type, a businessman. He don't know how fight none. He knows how to run." Beau said confidently. "I know how to stick it out."

Ally looked at her with a new vigor. She didn't know if she was allowing herself to sin because she let herself know that she liked the other woman, but the fact was, she was letting herself like the other woman.

**AN: Alright, there you go. I found this cool website that does conversions** **, so that's how I figured the money parts. I didn't really want to focus too much on the other couples because…they aren't Cameron and Thirteen…but just y'all know, I drew them all out of a hat..aside from Wilson/Amber and Taub/Rachel…the rest were completely random, maybe you could tell from the Stacy/Foreman combo…Well, let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

As a couple more weeks went by, Ally found herself anticipating when she would get to see Beau next. She would look at herself, freshening herself up before these meetings, and sighing happily and dazedly after the younger woman left. And that scared the—pardon her French, but it _scared the fuckin' hell outa_ her.

It was one afternoon a couple weeks later, Beau came up to Ally. "What no flower? You usually bring me a flower 'bout this time of the week…" Ally asked with a wide grin.

"Aww, well…" Beau said as she climbed the side of the porch, hanging off the outside, looking Miss Ally up and down, "I was thinking it was probably time I brought you there..to my secret place. That is if you wanta come…?" Beau looked at her confidently, yet unsurely.

After a moment of staring at her, still in that daze that freaked her out, Ally answered, "Oh, yes! Yes, of course I do."

"Alright, well…" Beau grinned wide, "Would you like to pack a lunch for us, or can I, or should we do it together?" She asked as she finished climbing the porch and walked to the door, letting Ally go inside first.

After they finished making lunch, they made their way to the stables and to Beau's horse.

"Aww," Ally said as she looked at the horse, its mane thick as was its coat around his ankles. He was big and a lighter brown, "What's its name?" She asked as she reached her hand to his nose and he moved his head up to be touched and petted.

"Thirteen." Beau said.

"But that's a number…" Ally looked up from her petting.

"Yes…so are four and seven and ninety-eight, but those aren't my horse's name. His name is Thirteen." Beau responded.

"Why?" Ally couldn't wrap her head around the fact that a horse's name could be a number.

"I was thirteen when I got him on the thirteenth of May, he was the thirteenth horse all of us together had had…Thirteen seemed to be following us at the time…" Beau just shrugged.

"Oh, so what are we doin' out here? I thought you were taking me to your secret place…" Ally said.

"I am…we gotta ride…" Beau took in Miss Ally's reaction, "What?" She asked, just staring.

"I…I've never ridden before.." Ally said. Beau smirked. "Don't make fun."

"I ain't makin' fun." Beau said, her hands in surrender as Ally pushed her lightly, "It's alright, just…here. Put yer foot there, and..there, no pull yourself over."

"I cain't do that." Ally prostested.

"Yes you can, go on." Beau wasn't gonna hear none of her excuses. She just crossed her arms and waited.

Ally gave Beau a look before she finally pulled herself over.

"Was that so hard?" Beau asked after she got herself seated behind Miss Ally with ease.

Miss Ally turned around, ready to retort, but all that came out of her mouth was a breathy, "No. I guess not." Then she turned forward and began mulling over their nearness and everything that went with that and how she didn't like it, but she wanted it..at least she thought she did.

Beau got them going, and after a bit, Ally was being carried by Thirteen through the most beautiful field that seemed to go forever. There was a small clear water stream with a couple of Redbud trees lining it for shade. That was where the two sat down for a picnic.

Beau let Thirteen run free, "Isn't he gonna leave?" Ally asked as they sat down, Beau leaning back on her arm.

"No, he'll come back when it's time to go. He always does; always knows when it's time. 'Sides, he never lingers too far 'way anyway." Beau said as she watched her horse jaunt and gallop about the field of flowers and trees.

They ate their lunch, talking about nothing, talking about everything. Beau took her leaning position again when she finished her meal. Once Ally was done, she laid on her back, looking up through the budding branches of the Redbud into the warm, sunny clear sky.

"This is nice." Ally said in a content sigh.

"Yes it is." Beau answered as she looked down at the blonde woman.

A thought crossed her mind; an overbearing thought at that has been entering her mind more and more and she couldn't refuse it any longer. Despite the fact that it was a thought that got her into the position she was in, she entered into the position with no thought at all. "Miss Ally?" Beau asked as she leaned forward, over Ally.

"Yes, Remy?" Ally had enough time to look over to and into Remy's eyes.

There were no more words; there was no time for anymore anyways. Beau closed their gap and kissed Miss Ally's lips. It was a sweet, gentle, genteel, loving, budding-romance kind of kiss, and once they ran out of breath, Beau pulled away to see the woman who had captured her heart's reaction.

Ally didn't know what to do with what just happened. She got up and began pacing, "Beau!" She scolded, "What was that? What were you thinking?" She looked down at the short-haired brunette.

"Miss Ally…" Beau looked at her almost offended that Ally had just used her nickname instead of her real name, "Miss Ally, I was thinking that I have been fallin' fer you and you have fer me. And I was thinking that I should act on those emotions cause…well, they're the kind of emotions that should be acted on…"

"NO they are not! They are the kind of emotions that should be put away and never spoken of! I cannot…!" Ally didn't know how to finish her sentence, so she began walking away.

"Miss Ally! Miss Ally!" Beau called after her, but Ally didn't respond. Beau looked into the clear sky, trying to keep the tears that had formed in her eyes from falling, but she knew it was no use. It was like a broken nose, tears just happened.

She looked down, gathered their things, put them in Thirteen's—who had shown up right as the commotion began—saddlebags and jumped on his back, catching up to Ally easily.

"Miss Ally please." Beau said as she looked at her.

"Please nothin'!" Ally spat at Beau.

Beau tried to talk to her a couple more times after hopping back to the ground, but to no avail, "FINE!" Beau reached forward, grabbed Ally's hand and gave her the reigns to Thirteen.

"What?" Ally finally looked at Beau, but it was too late because Beau was running the other direction, back to the Redbud tree.

Ally got on Thirteen's back and rode back, "I don't know where the house is…" Ally said quietly.

Beau just pointed as she picked buds off a bluebell and gently set them in the river, "Thirteen does. He'll take you." She said, not looking at Miss Ally, and balling herself up even more, waiting for the blonde woman to leave.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It had been two days since their picnic and Beau hadn't been back. Ally was worried; she stared out her kitchen window to the trail. Chase had told her that he had seen Beau before supper the day of the two lady's outing, getting Thirteen and riding away.

Chase came in the kitchen for a small snack when he saw where her stare was, "Beau is a funny sort of feller…er you know what I mean?" He took a breath and sighed it out, "Don't worry. It's not the first time Beau hasn't been seen for a couple days. She prolly just came on back to get her horse and ride to a differ't town. See, there're three towns about the same distance away from here…She never goes to the one we buy and sell to…" After his explanation he huffed again, "The other times she's done this she went west…She found a town that don't care much if she's a woman. They know to fear her when she got a gun, or any weapon fer that matter. She just needed some drink." Chase tried to let Ally know that it would be okay.

"We have drinks here." Ally turned to look at him like he was stupid.

"Ma'am, I was being polite..cordial, like ya taught us... She went to see Lilah." He bowed his head before walking away.

"Lilah…Lilah?" Allison muttered, then questioned aloud.

"'Scuse me?" House had come into the kitchen, unknowingly replacing Chase.

"Who's Lilah?" She asked the tall, blue-eyed man with the limp that he never explained.

He gave her a warning stare…warning her that he had seen how Beau had been treating her and vice versa, and knew something happened, "Lilah is a friend of Beau's." He started hesitantly.

"Friend of Beau's?" She asked curiously, crooking her head and squinting her eyes.

"Yes'm. A close..personal friend, that Beau goes to see when she's upset or frustrated. Lilah helps her work through things." He said, hoping he wouldn't have to explain further.

"How does she help?" Ally felt this green jealousy begin to form inside her…and she didn't even know why…but she did.

He was tired of being polite as the blonde had taught them, and at this moment…her badgering for answers threw him over, so he stated rather bluntly, "She fucks her. Lilah's a whore." Then he walked out.

Allison stayed in that position a moment. She felt that knotting feeling in her stomach churn even more…she felt like she could throw up.

**AN: Haha, please don't kill me, I just thought that was a really good stopping point…hope y'all liked it. Happy Memorial Day! Speaking of, I will be updating my other fic with a Memorial Day chapter as soon as I can write it…I've had a busy couple of days, but I'll get it ASAP! Back to this fic…Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Beau walked into the speakeasy after tying up her horse and making sure he would get some food and water. When she walked in, all the chatter and bustle stopped. Everyone just stayed where they were and stared at her.

She kept her hat low, seeing that she had been crying most of her journey—or trying to not to cry most of her journey—so the crowd could barely see who had just walked in.

She plopped down and a shot was slid down the bar from the other end to her. She didn't care what liquid she was about to down, she just wanted to feel nothing as fast as possible. She threw it back, and when she slammed the shot glass back down on the bar, everything picked back up.

The bartender slid her beer, "Hiya, how ya doin' Beau?" He asked.

Beau didn't do or say anything in response, she just drank the entire glass in one drink and slid it back to him. He knew what this meant. He poured her another round and called to the hallway upstairs, "Megan sweetheart?" A woman turned and looked down to the older man, "Will ya do me a favor? Will you go get Lilah? Tell her Beau is here."

Beau sat there and drank from her glass, still not saying anything, and soon a commotion started. Lilah came downstairs, gracing everyone with her presence. She was the prettiest working girl around, and everyone wanted her, but hardly anyone was allowed to have her. So, needless to say, all the men began hooting and hollering, trying to get her attention.

"Alright, alright!" She yelled at them, "That's enough! Go 'bout yer business." Beau felt hands slide from her shoulders down her arms, then a body press to her back as the hands clasped together around her chest, "How 'bout we go upstairs, Sugar." Lilah whispered into Beau's ears and kissed her neck once. "That sound good?"

Beau nodded, still not speaking..not trusting herself to speak and Lilah led her up by taking her hand and pulling her along. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Lilah asked as she shut and locked her door.

In response, Beau took the back of Lilah's neck and brought her in for a rough and urgent kiss. She made mad work at Lilah's clothes as she walked them to the bed. After getting Lilah's dress off, she pushed her on the bed then settle on top of her. Lilah had raised brows…she had never been treated this way by Beau before, but she wasn't gonna lie…she kind of liked this side of her and was curious where this was going. So she let Beau do to her what she wouldn't let any man do…she let her be as rough as she wanted.

A few hours later, Beau was completely naked sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out of Lilah's now open window at the moon. The off white top sheet was haphazardly curled around her body, only managing to actually cover her left thigh. She sighed.

Lilah was smoking a cigarette, leaning against the headboard on the other side of the bed. She stared at Beau's back. "Beau?...You gonna tell me what's wrong, or just grunt at all my questions?" She finally spoke after having given up talking during their first round.

"I don't know…" She tried to start talking, but looked down and took a ragged breath, "I don't know what I did wrong…" She said, not even daring to turn towards the other woman.

"What you did wrong when, Sugar?" Lilah asked as she tapped her cigarette before taking another puff.

"With Miss Alley." Beau began turning, but changed her mind and just shifted on the bed. She scoot more towards the center and pulled her feet up so she could wrap her arms around her knees.

Lilah understood now, "You fell fer a woman that don't like you? That you cain't charm into liking you after finding out that you are in fact a woman too?" She asked. Then grinned and took another puff, "I never thought I'd see the day…" She shook her as she exhaled the smoke from her lungs. "Then again," She said after a moment of thought, "I also never thought I'd see the day when Little Beau House fell in love at all…I just figured you'd never settle…like the rest of yer brothers."

"Naw, the rest of my brothers all have ladies now too…Miss Alley taught 'em, taught us how to court a lady and we all was…'cept now I ain't."

"Who is this Miss Alley?" Lilah asked.

"She's our cook." Beau said, "House decided we needed to eat good food, and he went and got us a cook."

"So she's just a lonely lady up there on yer farm with a bunch of men…" Lilah shook her head, "My what the folks must be sayin' 'bout her."

"They ain't sayin' nothin' but nice things!" Beau turned and spat heatedly, "Cause she's a nice person! She's beautiful and kind and she ain't no whore like you if that's what yer implyin'!" Beau vociferated.

Lilah raised her brows, "So I'm just a whore; some girl you come to, to, to..to what? Fuck? You honestly believe that?" Lilah asked. She didn't get a response from the other woman, "Maybe you should go on home. Go back to yer family and come back after you finished your manner lessons with Miss Alley" She spoke as if she were higher on the totem pole than Beau and Ally..Beau maybe, but Miss Ally was the tippy top to the metaphorical pole. Still she continued on, "There's the door." She pointed.

"Naw, Lilah please." Beau began begging, "I ain't got nowhere else to go." She got off the bed and walked to Lilah's side, "You know you ain't just a whore. You're my…" Beau swallowed, "You're my best friend." She looked away, "Please don't make me go."

"Fine." Lilah said in the same calm and cool manner she had told Beau to leave. She put the butt of her cigarette in an ashtray on her nightstand, "Come on back to bed."

Beau slid back into the bed, and Lilah began doing what she did best: Seduce and fornicate.

~0~

The next morning Beau was crying again…this time though, she felt like vomiting. She felt like she took advantage of her friend, and like she was homeless. She couldn't very well go back home and face Miss Alley…and she and her family were so antisocial that she didn't have anywhere else to go except for where she was…in Lilah's place of work, getting a free fuck.

"Beau?" Lilah looked at the brunette woman as she came out of her personal bathroom looking very refreshed and very ready to do her job. Beau could only stare, "I know you don't wanna go home, but you cain't stay here all day…I gotta work. Come back this evening 'round eight, kay?" She asked as she opened her door for Beau to leave.

Beau got up made sure she had everything and went downstairs to spend the day drinking. That night consisted of pretty much the same thing…sex and thinking. The next day she felt even more guilty…she only knew one thing at that point: She needed to go back home and see Miss Alley…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

In an odd way as Beau and Thirteen came back to the farm, she felt refreshed…despite that she was anything but. She had just finished fixing Thirteen up with water and food when her brothers all came running into the barn.

"Did you see Lilah?"

"How's Lilah?"

"Is Lilah just as good as she always is?"

"You were gone longer than usual!"

And more sentiments were given as she finished up with Thirteen. She had a smirk on her face and rolled her eyes as she began her daily chores. "Come on now…Y'all know I ain't gonna say nothin' just like always."

They all gave her hugs before filing out…except for her eldest brother. He just stood before her with crossed her, "Ooh, girl! You are in a heap o'trouble, and I swear if you run her outta town, I'm'a throw your ass on the street. She's a good girl and she don't need anything you're selling and you know that." House said in a protective tone.

He had always used that tone to protect her; he had never used it against her…until now. She nodded and looked down, "I know. But House! You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand? She's a woman fer the takin' and you just wanna take. You wanna take her more than the rest of us—"

"I love her!" Beau tried to match his height to show how serious she was, "I'm in love with her. I ain't gonna never hurt her like you think I'm gonna." Beau said with a lump in her throat. She clenched up and looked down as she spoke.

"Shit." Was all House could say in response.

~0~

An hour or so later, Allison began ringing the dinner bell. She had heard them exclaiming and calling at her. She even saw a glimpse of the brunette, but that was all. She set a place for her and told Foreman and Chase to sit on either side of her. She didn't speak to her at dinner and barely grunted a greeting home from her trip, then retired to her bedroom early.

She was getting ready for bed after reading some of a novel she loved—really she was trying to figure out what was going on with her and why she was so mad at Beau…and so jealous of Lilah. She heard a tap-tap-tapping on her second story window and looked up to see Beau sitting on a tree branch outside. She got up, covered herself and walked to open it, "Beau! What are you doing?" She asked in a soft whispering voice, not knowing if any of her brothers were around or downstairs or anything.

"I wanted to see you." She shrugged sitting back on the thick tree branch.

Allison paused and stared at Beau who was staring right back at her, "Well…you've seen me, now get out of that tree before you fall and hurt yourself."

"Okay." She said as she climbed into Allison's room.

"WHAT? What are you doing? Get out!" Allison's voice was still soft, but very, very harsh.

"No Miss Ally." Beau stood her ground, firmly planting herself so that Allison couldn't move her. "Miss Ally there's something you need to know about me." She said.

Allison finally stopped trying to push her and looked up at her, hearing the seriousness of her tone, "When I get mad or angry or anything, I tend to run west to meet up with a friend of mine named Lilah. Now, I know it sounds bad, but it ain't as bad as it sounds…Lilah is a trollop. She, uh," Remy scratched the back of her head, "She makes me feel better when I'm down…but she didn't make me feel better this time. She made me feel sick. I felt sicker and sicker with each hour that passed and I hadn't seen yer face. Miss Ally…I love you."

"No you don't." Allison said with a shake of her head.

"Oh yes I do." She said with insistency.

"You're just a kid. You don't know what you're talking about." Allison responded.

"I know that I love you. I know that it's the realest love I ever felt…and I felt a lot of love from and fer differ't women and you…you's got the kind that I want in return. That my love equals." She said as she took Allison's hand.

Allison jumped and looked down, "Let go of my hand." She said with venom that masked her true feelings.

"Yes ma'am" She said as she bowed her head and took a scared shitless step back.

"I'm packing my bags tonight, and I'm going to ask one of the men—the real men—to take me back to town in the mornin'." Allison said, in indication that this conversation was over.

"Oh, no, ma'am!" Remy had tears in her eyes, but knew that her brothers needed Allison more than herself. "Please stay!" she pleaded, "I'll leave. There are plenty of places I can find work at. Just…please don't leave my brothers…not cause of me." She said.

Allison crossed her arms and didn't say anything. They stared at each other for a while before Allison nodded and Remy nodded back before climbing out of her window.

She went to her own small cottage, packed her essentials, went back to the main house quietly, wrote a note to each of her brothers, went to the stables, got Thirteen ready and with a trot back to look into Cameron's window and a happenstance look from the blonde who had been looking at the stars, she was gone.

**AN: I know, I know. "You took forever and now you pulled them even further apart! I bleeping hate you!"….I'm sorry! I just…hakuna matata! You know me! I could never keep these women apart! I love them being together too much. I'll let you know right now…there will be at least some action in the next chapter…**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been four years since Beau talked with her family…and Miss Ally. She had traveled everywhere. She went to school, and got an education. She had kept company with many women that adored her, but not one night or morning or afternoon or evening went by that she didn't think of her.

She went home once the year before, but she didn't have the courage to go inside. She saw them all in there in the kitchen. All her brothers with their brides, and Miss Ally with nobody. She didn't have the courage or the audacity to go in there and make a spectacle, so she left without saying or really seeing anyone.

She had had enough now though. She was ready to make a spectacle of herself as long as in the end she got to see, hear, smell, touch and hopefully taste Miss Ally one more time.

It was the day of the annual picnic. Beau came in to town the day before. She kept a low profile, didn't try to turn anyone's heads, although some did turn…she was very handsome when dressed in men's clothing and allegedly very beautiful when dressed in women's.

Beau waited around dismissing the glances some women gave her. She saw Jay the moment she walked up, and decided that this time, she'd out bid him fair and square. She waited until he began bidding, and let her eyes travel to the woman that had her heart pounding so to see her roll her eyes and look up as if praying for someone to bid higher.

"$15.00."

Everyone in the audience gasped and looked around for the person that said that amount of money…for a picnic basket. 15 dollars in 1928 was about 189 dollars now.

The auctioneer looked stunned, "$15 going once. Twice…Jay?" He looked off to the side to see the stricken look across Jay as he realized he would not get to take his girlfriend for lunch. "Sold to uhh…the feller in the back." The auctioneer looked over to Alley, "Miss Alley, congratulations. Your basket had gotten the highest bid ever." He said as he ushered her off the stage.

_Oh my God! What did I just do? I have to get out of here…I can't be here. I can't talk to her…I need to think._ Were the thoughts going through Beau's head as she went and gave the money to the appropriate person.

Ally had been squinting, trying to see the bidder's face, but it just wasn't happening. She tried to find him after she got off stage only to find he wasn't there anymore…her heart had begun pounding when she heard that voice. She knew who it belonged to, she just couldn't believe it.

Beau didn't know what she was supposed to say or do…she knew she was bailing, but she needed a place to think…so she went back to what she used to call her favorite place in the world….and if she were honest..it probably still was.

Ally grabbed her basket and got Jay to drive her home. She told him she felt ill and wanted to lie down…truth was she wasn't in love with him, she never would be. She just kept him there as decoration. As soon as Jay was gone and out of sight, she went to the stable, and got on her horse, Hadley. She had Hadley take her to her favorite place in the world. She only place she felt safe and secure…only to find that it was occupied.

"Oh my Lord." Ally breathed out.

Remy heard the distinctive footfalls of a horse. She turned and saw Allison slowing a horse she didn't recognize and getting off.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked with a huff of breath…it had suddenly become very hard to breathe.

"I'm just passin' through. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see me; I'll just be on my way." She started making her way towards her Open Roadster.

"You didn't mean for me to see you? So you come to town, out bid my suitor at the picnic then come to the last place you and I shared pleasantries?" Ally crossed her arms and stood in front of Beau, "What are you really doing here?" She asked, looking up into the eyes she had longed to see for four years.

They had a bit of a staring contest until Beau couldn't take it anymore. They were standing under the tree that they were under when they kissed and it was hard not to just give in and do it again…so she decided to let her body rule her for a few minutes. She took Miss Ally's upper arms and brought them flush against each other. She stared for a moment into her eyes and leaned forward. She kissed her sweetly, lovingly. Then she became impassioned and wrapped her arms around Ally's waist and brought one hand up into Ally's hair, holding her close. She only pulled away when she absolutely could not hold her breath any longer. "I came here to tell you that I grew up over the past four years. I ain't a little kid no more. I went to college for a little bit, I went to New York, I met a man that took me to Hollywood and showed me ins and outs of moving pictures…all of 'em are gonna be talkies. It's what the people want."

Beau shook her head, shaking from getting off track, "I came here to tell you that despite all of that. Despite the fact that I have tried going as far away as possible, I still got nothin' on my brain but you. You are still a part of me. I am in love with you Ally. I am in love with you. And that ain't never gonna change. It ain't some school girl crush like you said before. It's me loving you…and there ain't nothing wrong with that. And I know you love me too. I know you do."

Ally didn't want to, but she didn't really have a choice in the matter as she let a few tears roll down her cheeks, "I'll love you twice as much as him, Ally. I'll do my part in the relationship. I'll be anything you want me to be." Remy leaned forward.

"You cain't be a man." Ally finally pulled from Remy's embrace.

"Miss Ally!" Beau was getting worked up, "The public don't have to know that. I'm good at being a man to the public eye, I've been doin' it my whole life!"

"God knows!" Ally yelled back.

"So what!" Remy topped the blonde's volume level. "You're the one that's always sayin' there ain't no level in sin! Well guess what, that would make lying to yerself about who you love just as much a sin as not lovin' me cause you got from some book that it's wrong!"

Ally's eyes bugged when Beau called the bible 'some book', and she tried to interject but Beau wouldn't have it and began a stocky pace, "NO! Listen to me before you spout off pithy nonsense! I know what you believe, and I know that being around me makes your life hard. Well guess what Ally, life is hard! You gotta suffer through it for the good. And you and I…Ally, we're the great. Now, I don't expect you to stop believin' what you believe. I'd never put that on you. I'm just telling you to trade one sin for another. Maybe…" Beau stopped pacing and turned, taking Ally's hand, "Maybe you'll find that all the sin and burden you got in yer life'll be easier with me by yer side. With me to help carry it." She finished.

"Oh Remy." Allison cried into her shoulder. Remy brought them so that they were sitting down and she was holding Ally close as she leaned against the tree. Ally looked up, "I do love you." She said quietly as she looked up into the brunette's eyes.

"I know you do." Remy leaned forward and kissed her.

Ally wasted no time returning the kiss this time. She was making up for four years of regret plus the exhilaration of finally starting a relationship with the only person that had come close to capturing her heart…the only person that achieved it.

Remy inched down the tree and rolled completely on top of Ally. They shared loving kisses, but soon that wasn't enough. Ally pulled from Remy, "Make love to me." She whispered out in a dry voice.

"Here?"

"Uh huh."

"Now?"

"Uh huh."

With Ally's given answers, Remy did what she was told. She explored Ally's body and Ally explored her body for the first time, and for the first time for Remy it wasn't just sex. For the first time she realized what she had given each and every woman she had ever been with; she realized that while she was ashamed of that, she knew that she had the rest of her life to make it up to Ally for her…shortcomings.

"I love you." Ally spoke softly, as if speaking loud would ruin or taint what had just transpired between them.

"I love you too, Ally." Remy brushed the hair from Ally's face with her fingers.

"Let's go back…let's go home…" Ally looked at her with a scared look.

Remy knew what that look meant. It meant that Ally was scared that they had just been through all of this and Ally wasn't sure if she was gonna leave again or not, "We'll have to get a preacher here this evening cause Honey, I don't plan on spending any nights in my old cabin. I plan on spending the rest with you."

"Good." Ally touched the tip of Remy's nose. They got up, and got ready before heading back to the house. They drove slow so Hadley could easily follow them back, then Ally told Beau that she wanted to clean up and change before going to find the preacher back in town…and she needed to find Jay.

Ally went up stares and was up there for a while before coming back down. It was for good reason, "Ally…" Remy's jaw dropped, "You look…you're beautiful."

"So are you." Ally said as she walked up and touched Remy's cheek with her hand.

"Let's get back to town."

**AN: Okay, so I am not quite sure how many more chapters I'm going to have…I mean…I came with this badass plot that could make it last a few more chapters, well probably one or two (after the next one), and actually, I am not sure if it is as badass as I think, but oh well….if you like it and you want a whole lot more than a wrap-up chapter, please tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sorry I've been gone so long…I don't really know if anyone missed me, but I'm going to try and get these last couple chapters up as soon as I get them written…here you go!**

**Oh, PS there was sort of a request for sex, so…there's a bit more graphic of a scene than I provided last time…**

Beau and Ally drove back to town. They parked at the town square and began making their way to the small chapel their town had. Ally linked her arm through Beau's and Beau leaned in to give her bride a peck on the cheek, "I love you." She said.

"I love you." Allison answered. She stopped walking and took Beau's face in her hand, "I still can't believe you're really back..and we're really getting married." She had tears in her eyes, "I regretted every minute you weren't here…you know that?"

Beau's only response was taking her fiancée and holding her tight. She kissed the blonde's ear and whispered, "I'm here now and always."

"You promise?" She asked.

"Ally, I wouldn't be here to marry you if I didn't." Remy said frankly.

"Okay." She nodded.

The brunette turned to begin to lead the blonde to the church once more, but a fist came from nowhere, popping her right in her nose/eye/cheek area. That fist belonged to Jay.

"You better back off my lady, feller, or I swear I'll hit you harder!" Jay said angrily. The moment he saw Allison back in town, he knew something was up…and she obviously felt fine.

"She's not your woman, Jay!" Beau growled out.

"Beau?" Jay recognized 'him' after he heard 'his' voice.

"Yes." Beau looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Beau, now.." Jay knew this wasn't good, but he was still willing to fight for Ally, and he knew that was the only way he was going to have a chance of getting her, "Now, you left a long time ago, and whatever happened then is over now…that's what Miss Ally's been saying. So, she's been letting me court her and—"

"And now that I'm back she ain't lyin' no more." Beau looked at Jay.

Jay heard and understood everything Beau meant by that statement. Beau meant that Jay and Ally were never really a couple, that her feelings for him were in no comparison to his for her, that she had been lying about the fact that she was over Beau, or at least trying to tell herself to get over Beau…and Jay wasn't taking that.

He got close and was about to throw another fist when Beau spoke again, "Just step aside Jay."

Jay was going to stand his ground, but he looked around and noticed that a lot of the town had gathered around. He noticed that each and every one of Beau's brothers were right behind Beau and Ally. He looked at each of them, first Kutner, then Taub then Wilson, then Chase, then Foreman, then House. As he looked to each of them, each brother crossed his arms and stepped forward into a protective stance.

Jay then looked to Ally, "Ally..Why?...I thought we..I thought we had something…"

Ally gave him a sweet, but serious look. She softened her voice so that only the closest people would hear her…so she wouldn't embarrass him further, "You know we never had anything, Jay. You know I've been in love with Beau forever… I know you're not that ignorant."

Jay obviously had no response to that, so he stalked away, pushing people out of his way as he went.

Beau then was tossed from brother to brother…big hug to big hug. The crowd dispersed to let the family have their reunion.

"Beau what'r'you doing here?" Chase asked.

"Oh, I just…I couldn't stand being away any longer." Beau took Ally in her arms and kissed her cheek.

"Ooooohoohoo, I'll bet Miss Ally couldn't stand it either." Foreman said, then was hit by his wife, Stacy—all the brothers married their ladies over the four years Beau was gone; ironically families were only just starting, two of the wives were expecting and everyone else was wanting to start. Foreman grunted at the impact of Miss Stacy's hand, "Ow, I'm sorry Honey, but it's probably true."

"So what are y'all doin' in town?" Stacy asked, ignoring her husband.

"We're gonn' get married." Beau answered.

All of the wives started jumping up and down…they didn't know the same little thing Ally didn't know when she first met Beau, and the thing the whole town didn't know. The brothers all looked at each other, then to Beau, who was exchanging all of the looks she was getting. She was almost waiting for someone to ruin this for her. To ruin the one thing that would make her happy…but she was praying that none of them did. God must have heard her prayer…or it could be that her brothers never really cared about her preference of partner..or that it was an abomination and ungodly. They know that what was to go down in that church would be a sin against nature, not to mention illegal, but the brothers have never been too keen on going with the grain…besides at least to the public it'll be man and wife.

House finally broke the silence between the growing family, "Well what the hell are we still doing here?" he asked, "Let's git on to the chapel and have ourselves a wedding…assuming, you know that the preacher is there and is willing to do so." He said.

The large group of people made their way to the chapel. They found the preacher and talked him into performing this wedding. They told him that it had been a long time coming..that it had been four years in the making.

The preacher looked at the youngest 'brother' of the family, and then to Miss Allison Cameron, "Alright. Let's get you two married." He grinned at them and then performed the ceremony. When he asked if anyone had a reason as to why the two of them should be married, everyone shook their head in unison. He then pronounced them man and wife.

Beau kissed her bride then turned to the preacher, "Can you pronounce us happily married?"

The preacher thought it a funny question, but didn't think about Beau's request too hard. He laughed, "I now pronounce you two happily married." And they kissed again, "Beauregard, you happy now?" He asked.

"Yes, very much, thank you Sir!" Beau shook his hand and she and Ally made their way out of the chapel. She turned to Ally, "Do you still cook all their meals?"

"Well, I have a lot of help, but yeah…that's why I still get paid.." Ally answered.

Beau turned to her family, "Hey, y'all can fend fer yerselves for a few days, yes?" Beau gave them a look that told all of the family that she and Allison were not to be disturbed.

After some of the brothers laughed, a few of the wives told them that they would be fine without Ally's cookin'. Beau and Allison made their way back to the car…and back to the house.

As soon as they got on the porch of Ally's house, they launched themselves at each other, embracing as if their lives depended on it. They made their way into the house and Remy pushed Ally into the door as she shut it and locked it.

She picked Ally up by the backs of her thighs and started grinding into her. Ally quickly picked up that Remy's grinding wasn't necessarily for my personal pleasure; it was telling her how much she wanted to make love to her, how much she wanted to watch her climb the mountain and reach that peak of desire before tumbling over the edge…she quickly picked up that Remy—despite her feeling the pleasure physically more when she was on the receiving end of this little thing called making love, Remy felt happier when she was doing the pleasuring.

"Mmm." Ally moaned as Remy ground her hips into her hot core, "Make me cum. Fuck me. Fuck me now; hard and raw." She said sultrily. She had never spoken such words, but something came over her. It felt natural for her to request that from Remy…from her partner, her lover..her wife that she would have to tell the public was her husband. And she knew that Remy would be surprised when she spoke like that, which gave that much more motivation to her uttering them.

Remy pulled from Ally's neck and stared at her, "Why Mrs. Ally Hadley!" Remy said as she started back in again, "You're speaking as if you know what you're talking about." Remy began undressing herself and her wife.

"Mmmmmm" She groaned, "I do. You schooled me in our secret place and now I'm a learned person" She smirked as Remy, "So, do as I say, and I'll make sure you're taken care of too." She squeezed Remy tighter with her thighs.

Remy moved her underwear to the side and plunged two fingers into her. She didn't wait for a reaction, she just leaned forward and wrapped her left arm around Ally to keep her position while she pounded her with her digits.

"Haaghuhhh Huuuhhhhhhh!" Ally screamed as she slapped the top of Remy's shoulder and grabbed her shirt roughly, trying to tear it from her skin.

In the small house surrounded by nature it seamed to echo, egging Remy on even more. She stopped the fast paced thrusting, letting her arm rest somewhat, and began letting her body push into Ally, creating these hard, clearly separated thrusts.

"Hhh hhh hhhuhhh. MMMMMMMore!" Ally tried to speak and finally got a word out as Remy hit a good spot.

Remy had already learned where to hit to make her orgasm, she just wanted to see where she could hit to make her sensitized, or more frustrated, or more..anything really. But, her arm was beginning to tire, so she changed the angle once again to find Ally's g-spot and began her fast pace thrusting again.

"HAAAAAAAUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH!" Ally screamed again and Remy could hear the bouncing her body was getting in her throat…all because of her fingers, all because of her…she was so happy. Ally quickly started squeezing the life out of Remy's fingers. Remy loved the feeling: Ally pulsating around her phalanges, and feeling her wetness practically soak her entire hand.

Remy took her hand from Ally's center and raised her fingers to her mouth, "God, but you are the most delicious thing I have ever tasted." She said after she licked my fingers dry.

"Mmm," Ally pulled the brunette into a kiss. "Can we go lay down?" She asked; Remy immediately did as asked and began walking to the bedroom. Once they got in there, Remy laid Ally down and finished stripping her wife of clothes. She also undressed herself before she laid down next to her.

Remy and Ally kissed for a long while before Ally pulled from her wife's lips, "Remy…" She looked into the intense blue eyes before her, "About earlier..about what I said..I don't know what that was…" She was very hesitant.

"I loved it." Remy said plainly.

"What?" Ally was surprised.

"I loved it…you finally let yourself go and demanded what you wanted…and you wasn't gonna take no for an answer…" Remy was smirking, "I found you telling me what you wanted..in that way to be very arousing."

Ally was blushing a bright shade of red, "Remy!" she scolded.

"What? Sweetie, we're married now!" Remy pressed their naked bodies together, "We're gonna be together forever, I'm always gonna find specific things as well as your entire self completely arousing..and I'm gonna want to show you how I feel when I get that way…"

"Oh now you tell me." Ally joked.

"Yup…well, it's gonna be ever present..I hope that's how it will be fore you…" She said.

"Oh Remy, of course it will be." Allison turned and maneuvered her way on top of the brunette, "I wouldn't have married you if I didn't find you attractive…" She sort of echoed Remy's own words.

Ally kissed down Remy's neck to begin showing the brunette precisely how she felt about her…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

About a week went by, and the newlyweds were still on their honeymoon. The first night of said honeymoon, the rest of the wives found out why Beau asked the preacher to pronounce them happily married…and why the brothers were all eerily silent when asked if there was any reason as to why the two shouldn't have been married.

Surprisingly, after the fainting and Lord's name getting taken in vain a few times, each woman of the big family calmed down and tried to understand why. Stacy Foreman and Sandy Kutner were the first to understand and defend the two women…they also were the only two that didn't freak out…they understood that love came in different colors and different sizes and different everything.

After a few loooooong hours though, the newlyweds got to again newlywed in peace…See, after the cat slipped out of the bag, the newlyweds were disrupted and a family meeting was held in the house that shouldn't have been disturbed.

But, that night has passed and the two lovebirds were now a week into their honeymoon. Ally wanted to go swimming at the pond where she first found out Remy was a woman, and Remy wasn't about to say no to skinny-dipping.

They walked out of their house in loose clothing and carried towels down to the pond with them. What they didn't notice on the way to that pond was the extra car parked on their and their family's property.

It was Jay. Jay had decided if he couldn't have Ally thanks to that Beau, then they was gonna at least hear what he had to say about it. He didn't want to cause a ruckus because he was genuinely scared of the brothers, and he was a simple man..a simple man that could do basic math and he knew that seven brothers was much to much for him to take. So, he parked further down so he wouldn't be noticed right away.

He saw the door open to the house and not knowing who it could be, he ducked behind the barn. After seeing it was the two of them, he decided to follow them. He stayed behind them a ways so they wouldn't feel or notice anyone watching them. He saw them walk to the pond…the next thing he saw made his jaw drop. Ally had taken her clothes off…she just stripped herself and was parading in her birthday suit in front of God and everybody. And she was beautiful…more beautiful than he imagined. He watched her jump into the pond and splash around. He watched her yell at Beau, but she called him a different name, which confused him…he was in hearing range, and it sounded like she said, 'Remy.'

As he was contemplating that name, he almost missed Beau's naked form too. He was about to turn away in disgust when he saw Beau's body…and the lack of a certain appendage and the swells on his—HER!—chest. Beau was a God damned woman! He watched them play around in the water, completely in love. He saw the two of them and they were so carefree, so happy…so very naked and genteel and hot as hell he would admit… And he didn't know what came over him—something unchristian like, but Jay had a heart—he was a very sentimental, sensitive man—and he decided that all was forgiven. He decided that they had too much to worry about him and his stubbornness. He got off that property with no one seeing him, and he decided he'd talk to Beau about it next time they were in town.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

And that's exactly what Jay did. He saw them in town a little over a week later. They were picnicking and Jay knew that it was either then or never. He walked timidly over to them, "Beau?"

Beau looked at him curiously, "What do you want?" She asked…she didn't sound anything but cautious.

"Can I talk to you privately for a moment? I swear I ain't gonna hit ya." He said.

Beau kissed Ally, got up and walked with him, "What?"

"I know you're a woman." He just threw it out there.

"You…what?" Beau looked like she was gonna die right then and there.

"I know you're a woman…" He spoke quietly, "I went to your family's place to give you a piece of my mind and I saw you and Ally go to the pond…" I looked away, "I saw you both…naked."

Beau looked pissed now…she looked like she was about to kill him.

"I'm sorry!" He said before she could say anything, "I just…couldn't take my eyes off..I wanted to, something was just making me watch…" He took a breath, "I just wanted you to know that I know…and I ain't gonna say anything. I think you and Miss Ally got enough problems than havin' me in the mix also.." He looked away.

"Thank you." Was all Beau said.

She walked away from him and back to Ally. She told her that they would talk about it later and continued enjoying their picnic.

**AN: Okay, I hope you liked this one…please review me! I have one or two more chapters left…probably one and I will get that written and posted ASAP!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Alrighty…obviously, I don't have a lot of followers anymore, but that's alright. I'm going to finish this one for me!...This chapter is really more of an epilogue than an actual chapter… Anyways, here you are..those of you still reading..OH! And obviously, I don't own anything I write about and I don't mean to break any laws or anything if I am regarding a certain child star that will be mentioned and talked about in this chapter..She's so big that I felt I needed to preface that…and I'm a little bit messing with history to fit this fic…but we all know that Beau is a fictional character so none of this could have possibly happened…right? Right..**

Beau was looking up at the many, many lights that surrounded the theatre. She thought about the past eleven years or so. She thought about how she and Ally got to this point. How they were finally where they were supposed to be, when they were supposed to be there. She thought about everything that surrounded this moment in their lives. This moment of walking into the sold out theatre, seeing everyone in their Sunday best to watch some of the best moving pictures there were..that was her opinion and she would stand by it. You see…

After Beau and Ally got married the four years that followed, they were asked one question that was going to plague them the rest of their lives, "So when are you two going to have children?"

It was obvious that Beau couldn't get Ally pregnant…but that wasn't to the public. This question really got to Ally, it brought her down and she never fully got back up from it before it was asked again.

Ally knew she had made that sacrifice to never have kids. She knew that she would never be pregnant and she would never give birth. She just didn't know how much she was going to want it until the questions began coming in.

Remy knew what she needed to do. She needed to get Ally out of the small town and the small life. She needed to take Ally around the world and show her everything she's seen and everything she hasn't seen.

So, after a few conversations with Ally and their family, the two women headed across the ocean to see Europe. They spent about a half there, Ally didn't understand how Beau had all this money..how Beau was able to afford their trip. Everytime she asked, Beau simply shook her head or kissed her and told her not to worry about it.

When they came back to the states, they went to the tourist capitol: New York. They took in shows almost every night. They went to clubs that only the elite could get into and they ate like queens.

Ally finally decided that she couldn't take it anymore…and she needed to know how Beau was affording all of this. Beau simply shrugged and said she saw an opportunity a while ago and took it. As it turned out Beauregard Hadley was a businessman and (at least during this point in time silently) owned part of 20th Century Fox…a production company for moving pictures.

Ally of course didn't believe her and wanted to be shown.

"Ally if we go there, they're gonna want to keep me around…they're gonna want to make me stay…We'll have to live there and I'll have to be working…" Remy gave her a look that told her she would be willing to do that if Ally wanted.

"We'd have to live where all the moving picture stars live?" Remy nodded rolling her eyes at Ally's starry haze, "I think I might like that…at least for a while…"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The next thing they knew, they were in California. They lived in a big house and Remy went to work everyday. Ally became a typical housewife, but not a typical California housewife…she helped the help. She talked to them and they became her friends…She never got sucked into that life. She never saw what was so appealing. She did like meeting the people she met and she carried conversations with anyone, but she couldn't just got out and spend Beau's money everyday. She couldn't just ignore or be rude to their maid or butler or whomever. And she certainly couldn't cheat on Beau…which apparently was something every housewife was doing on her street.

Ally was making supper with their maid Loretta when Beau came in the house, "ALLY?" She yelled.

Loretta and Ally couldn't tell if Beau was angry or not, but Ally answered anyways, "In here, Darlin'." She called.

"Sweetie," Beau walked in the kitchen going straight for her wife, but stopped whilst passing Loretta, "Hello Loretta," she kissed Loretta's cheek.

"Oh! You! You're in a good mood ain't ya?" Loretta hit Beau's arm.

"Yes Ma'am I am! I am! Jack!" She yelled for their butler as she finished her trek to Ally and gave her a big kiss, "Jack where are you..oh, there you are! Guess what!" She said excitedly.

~0~0~0~0~

Now, Jack and Loretta were married…they had three kids and those kids and Jack and Loretta lived in the guest house… Remy didn't really buy into the Hollywood lifestyle either. She just hired the two of them for show..and she knew Ally was gonna need someone to keep her company..and they both genuinely loved the couple and hired them then and there… Remy, Ally, Loretta, Jack, Jack Jr., Phoebe, and Greta always ate together..uness Remy and Ally had to do a work thing for Remy. They all were like an unconventional family…which Ally and Remy were very used to…Oh..and one more important thing…they all knew Remy was a girl posing as a man…needless to say, Remy and Ally trusted them completely. Jack and Loretta knew that when they were told the secret..and they never took advantage of that knowledge.

~0~0~0~0~

"What?" Ally asked excitedly.

"Wait? Where are the kids?" She looked around.

"They in our house, what's goin' on Miss Hadley." Loretta asked.

"Fox is going to be the biggest company Hollywood as ever known! We have found the perfect remedy to our slight troubles. Y'all she is amazing, she's going to be huge!"

"Who is she?" Ally asked.

"Shirley Temple." The three other parties gave her a blank look, "She's five years old and she is pure talent." Remy nodded confidently, "She's going to be the biggest star..probably ever."

Ever since Shirley came on, the buzz has been extraordinary and the sets have been busier than ever. Remy made it her own responsibility to make sure the little girl was comfortable and educated. She found the perfect private teacher and gave Shirley her own tiny house at the sets.

Shirley and Remy had bonded a bit and Remy was usually on the sets Shirley was working on, watching over her…just making sure. Shirley's mother, Gertrude was very appreciative. When her parents asked for Shirley to be paid more, Remy made sure that that request happened…she thought the little girl deserved most of the profits, but she could never convince that of her peers.

Ally had been missing Remy a little too much a couple years into Shirley's stardom. She knew that she wasn't supposed to, but she went on the sets just to spend some time with her. She was looking around, asking around, being pointed in different directions, but finally found her way to the right set.

She was looking around, walking, always in someone's way, when she finally heard the voice of her 'husband'. "Ally?" Ally turned and saw Beau's surprised face. "Ally, what are you doing here?" Beau seemed happy, just surprised.

"I just wanted to see you Sweetheart. It's been ages since I've gotten to just..be with you." Ally said in Beau's ear as Beau hugged her close.

Beau considered her wife's words, "You know, you're right Honey. I told you we never should have moved here…sometimes I want to just quit and move back home."

"Why can't we? We obviously don't fit in here…" Ally rolled her eyes…she was told that everyday by the wives to whomever's in the business.

"Because Honey…Shirley…" She shrugged. "I've got to make sure that she's taken care of…" She turned and pointed, letting Ally see the little girl rehearsing.

Ally, of course fell in love with the young child as soon as she saw her practicing her steps for her tap number.

Remy saw this, "Come on, I want to introduce you…" She smiled and put her hand on her wife's back, guiding her to the small girl. They stood my her mother, "Gertrude, this is my wife, Ally. Ally, this is Shirley's mother, Gertrude."

They shook hands and said their greetings, exchanged compliments…they were going to like each other.

"Shirley?"

Shirley stopped and looked at Beau, "Yes Beau?" She said in that way only Shirley could.

"Shirley, I want you to meet somebody." Beau had squatted as the little girl walked over to them, "Shirley, this is Ally."

"This is Ally? Oh Beau, you didn't lie, she is very pretty!" Shirley had a grin on her face, "Oh, hello Ally, how are you? It's very nice to meet you."

Ally fell even more in love with America's Sweetheart and greeted her with as much admiration as she had for the little one.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Over the next few years, Remy found herself stressing out. She found the company wanting to go other ways…she found them not wanting Shirley anymore because she got to old.

"SHE'S TWELVE!" Beau would yell at them angrily, but no one ever really heard her.

She and Ally talked it over…and they talked with Loretta and Jack, they sent a few letters to Remy's brothers, something they had done throughout their time away, but these were different…they weren't postcards.

So, after one final meeting concerning Shirley—a meeting in which Remy threatened to quit and take her part of the company away—and already knowing the way it was going to pan out—they were going to let her..well Beauregard do that because they would lose more money if they kept Shirley then if they let the two of them go—the Hadley's and the Devine's (Jack and Loretta and Jack Jr., Phoebe and Greta), all moved back to the Hadley's true home.

Ally and Beau moved into Beau's original house and gave the bigger one—Ally's old home—to the bigger family.

Remy was always going to love moving pictures. Ally knew that. When she talked about them and when she was working on them something came over her… One day a while after they got settled, Remy was working in the shed, fixing something that needed fixing or building something for someone that she thought was needed.

Ally was standing in the big doorway, leaning against it with a glass of lemonade for Beau; she couldn't alert her of her presence though. She just watched Beau putting in the precision and the concentration into her project..something she did for everything she did, but Ally saw the lackluster in her concentration when she compared it to the movie projects she focused on…She also saw how sexy her wife was with the saw dust in wisps of hair and beads of sweat dripping into her shirt, and it came to her.

Ally knew what Beau needed to do, "Sweetheart you look hot an absolutely parched…" She decided to alert Beau to her presence now.

Beau looked up and saw Ally in that sundress that got her every time…and a big glass of lemonade, "Yeah I am." Ally gave her the glass and moved to the vacant work bench, popping up on top of it. Remy walked between her wife's legs and set the glass down, "To what do I owe the pleasure of my wife coming to visit me—" Beau looked down her dress, "Mmm, in almost nothing besides a dress that doesn't leave a lot to the imagination when it's worn the way it's being worn now?" Beau let her hand slid up the dress to caress Ally's leg.

"Mm, nothing…You're just lucky you got yourself a wife that loves you." Ally pulled her counterpart flush against her and made out with her a bit, "Honey…I know you're not near as happy here…" She pulled away.

"What? Yes I am. I got my family, I got you…I can still provide for us.." Beau shrugged.

"No stop..I know you're not as happy here…but I think I thought of something that might make you at least a little happier…" She cocked her eyebrow.

Beau looked at her wife, "What?" She asked.

"I think you should build a theatre for this town…you have enough money to build one and you obviously have connections to get films to play…this town is growing, it needs entertainment…" Ally looked at her.

"You know what Sweetie..you don't got a bad idea there…" Beau had a look in her eyes, "I'll just go from production to distribution…" She shrugged.

"Yeah." Ally pretended to know what Beau was talking about and kissed her cheek.

"Oh Baby…" Beau looked at her for a moment, then grabbed her and pulled her roughly against her body, "I'm gonna be making some serious love to you tonight and for a while on now…is forever good for you?" Beau was already attacking Ally's neck.

"Oh it's more than good, Darlin'."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Beau was looking up at the many, many lights that surrounded the theatre. She thought about the past eleven years or so. She thought about how she and Ally got to this point. How they were finally where they were supposed to be, when they were supposed to be there. She thought about everything that surrounded this moment in their lives. This moment of walking into the sold out theatre, seeing everyone in their Sunday best to watch some of the best moving pictures there were..that was her opinion and she would stand by it. You see…

It was opening night and in tribute to the reason Beau and Ally were there, were back in town, they were having a Shirley Temple marathon. It had been a long while before the theatre was complete and Beau had everything settled business and otherwise. But it finally happened. Ally saw that spark in Beau's eyes again and she couldn't be happier.

Beau couldn't be happier either…she had a business that she knew was going to go on and on and on, and she had the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She had a big family that seemed to be getting bigger every minute, and it seemed like she was finally going to live peacefully.

**AN: alright, so there you have it…a lovely—well, I think it's lovely—epilogue wrapped in a nice neat-ish package. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
